headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve Teschmacher
| aliases = Miss Teschmacher | continuity = Superman film series | series = Supergirl | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Personal assistant | race = | gender = | base of operations = Metropolis | associations = | known relatives = Unnamed mother | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Superman: The Movie | final appearance = | actor = Valerie Perrine Andrea Brooks }} Eve Teschmacher, often referred to as just Miss Teschmacher, is a fictional personal assistant featured in the ''Superman'' film series, and later in the Supergirl television series on the CW Network. Originally played by actress Valerie Perrine, she was introduced in Superman: The Movie in 1979. She also appeared in the film's sequel Superman II. The character was re-imagined for the Supergirl television series on the CW Network beginning with season two, where she was played by actress Andrea Brooks. Overview .]] Miss Teschmacher acts as a supporter to both Luthor and Superman. She is apparently Luthor's girlfriend, but they do not seem to have a close relationship. When Superman is nearly killed after being given a pendant of green Kryptonite and left to drown, Luthor boasts of his plan to destroy California with the US Navy nuclear warhead Miss Teschmacher reprogrammed. Due to Otis' mistake in reprogramming the US Army nuclear warhead, it will hit New Jersey instead of California. Miss Teschmacher expresses concern that her mother lives in New Jersey, to which Luthor callously remarks "Not for much longer" and leaves. Superman appeals to Miss Teschmacher's fear, saying he could save her mother if she would remove the Kryptonite from him. She does so on the basis that Superman stop the Army missile first, to which Superman reluctantly agrees being concerned that more people would be killed in California then in New Jersey. Miss Teschmacher kisses Superman after she saves him from drowning, but it is not known if that was due to feelings for Superman or she considered him sweet to save her family. Interestingly, she is also the only woman to kiss Superman, despite the film clearly showing a romance between Superman and Lois Lane. Miss Teschmacher returns in the sequel, albeit with a smaller role. She helps Lex to escape prison by flying a balloon over the prison with a rope ladder. Lex climbs out, and together they go to the arctic where they enter Superman's Fortress of Solitude. There, they learn about the three Kryptonian villains led by General Zod in the Phantom Zone. Another interesting facet was although she did not seem to care much for Otis, she scolds Luthor for not helping him during their escape and leaving him to be caught by the prison guards. Supergirl Eve Teschmacher was a young blonde-haired woman from National City. She became a personal assistant to Cat Grant following in the steps of Kara Danvers and Siobhan Smythe. When Cat Grant decided to step down as the head of CatCo, the company was led by James Olsen. LuthorCorp executive Lena Luthor then bought CatCo and Miss Teschmacher began working for her. Notes & Trivia * Appearances Superman film series * Superman: The Movie * Superman II Supergirl * Supergirl: The Adventures of Supergirl * Supergirl: Crossfire * Supergirl: The Martian Chronicles * Supergirl: Luthors * Supergirl: Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk * Supergirl: City of Lost Children * Supergirl: Triggers * Supergirl: Damage See also External Links * * * * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Superman: The Movie/Characters Category:Superman II/Characters Category:Metropolis/Residents